


The Shadow In The Portrait

by Tianna_Edits



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Multi, NCIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tianna_Edits/pseuds/Tianna_Edits
Summary: The newcomer to the group seems to be going downhill since she got to the Las Vegas department. Her team members try to help her, but maybe they've bitten off more than they could chew.This is mostly based on the Las Vegas CSI with my self as a character But with a little spice. I have some characters from NCIS, Criminal Minds, and more to help stir the ever boiling pot of destruction for Tianna.
Relationships: Catherine Willows/Original Female Character(s), Grissom - Relationship, Sara Sidle - Relationship, Ziva David - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

Tianna moved back and forth shifting uncomfortably under the scratchy blanket. _I really need to get new blankets._ Tianna turned to the right side blinking and the bright digital clock. The clock blinked back: 7:30 PM. _SHOOT!_ She was late for work. Tianna launched herself off of the bed running for her closet slipping on her jeans and tight T-shirt. Zipping up the ever-elegant CSI vest. She unplugged her phone from her bed stand and ran out the door narrowly remembering to close and lock it behind her.

Arriving on time was horrible, but arriving late was even worse. Ecklie was going to kick her butt. Tianna ran past his office into Grissom's, hoping to miss his eyes. Tianna almost slid into Grissom's office like she was landing on a baseball base. Right away she got up and shut the door leaning back on the door. She started to slow her breathing allowing her heart to catch up. When she knew she was balanced she looked up and freaked out. She was in the wrong office. There were no jars around but a larger office with a desk and few photos. As she looked up the first thing she noticed was a confused ice blue eye looking back at her. _Catherine._

“ you ok?” Catherine asked starting to get up from the desk, she then thought twice about it sitting back down and gesturing for Tianna to sit down in front of her. 

“ Yeah, I’m late…” settling into the chair.

“ again?! Tianna, you really need to get thi-”

“ yeah yeah I get it, so can we talk like we have been for”- pausing to look at her watch - “ 20 min so I won't get into trouble?” looking into Catherines' eyes, pleading.

“ Fine, we need to talk anyway.” Tianna's stomach dropped, this was never good.

“ ok..” she squeaked

“Nothing bad!” Catherine exclaimed, noting Tianna's worry. This still did not relax the level 3. Cathrine pulled out some papers from her drawer and tapped them out before setting them on her desk. Scooting her chair forward she placed her glasses on her nose to read better. Wondering what she was reading, the younger CSI looked forward more without being too obvious. _My therapy evaluation, What is she doing with it?_

“ Why are you looking at that?”

“ I need to, with me being your supervisor.”

“ oh..” looking down at her bitten nails. Catherine moved the papers aside and looked at the younger woman.

“ look at me.” Tianna looked up into the now soft blue eyes. 

“ Now” - Catherine gestured toward the papers- “ I know this doesn't tell the whole story, and you know I need the whole story for this relationship to work.” she paused letting the word _relationship_ settle. “ so for me, Can you start from the beginning?” Tianna takes a deep breath and begins.

  
_I started going to therapy around two years ago after my mother died. I know the whole thing my mother died two years ago but it was a really big blow in my life. She was my rock._

  
_I texted her every night even when we only lived an hour away then. I told her about every one of my cases and what went wrong and good. I would turn down friends so I could hang out with her on my days off._

  
_Then one day it was like those TikTok videos you see about getting the call. I was sitting on my bed tying up the new workboots my mom had gotten me when my phone rang. At first, I thought it was the guy from the bar the night before until I looked at the caller ID and it was my boss._

  
_I picked it up expecting to be called in ready to tell him I was already on the way. But it was much worse. He started by saying “ I'm so sorry Tianna I know you guys were close.”_

_I was really confused at first because he really didn't know that much about my social life. Except for my mom. That when it hit me. “ what happened” I whispered not wanting the full story but at the same time my CSI brain kicking it wanting all the details._

  
_“ there was a shooting near the nursing home where your mom was and she went out to check and she was hit.” I couldn't talk. It felt like there was a rock inside my throat. I knew It was my panic attack, I had them all the time as a kid but this was way worse. A warm feeling washed over my face as I came to notice I had been crying silently._

_“ d- do they know who did it?” anger building up in me but immediately being squashed by sadness. “ no, we have a group of people working on it. You know you can’t work on this case, you are too close." I close my eyes, willing myself to breathe. It's a minute before I can speak again._

_“ I want to transfer to a different office, it's not your fault, it's not anyone's fault I just need to get away from this place before I Break.” I’m surprised at how even my tone is. “ I understand and I knew you were going to say that. There is an opening for a level 3 at the LVPD, does that sound good?”_

_that sounded perfect. My mom always wanted to go to Las Vegas. And it wasn't for the shopping or the gambling or the sex it was for the arts. My mom loved art. It was one of the factors I looked into for her nursing home was a place she could be filled with what she loved._

_“ That sounds good, when do I leave?” “ you leave tonight…” I moved to Las Vegas and got a really cheap apartment near the stations. I didn't have a lot of money from the nursing home bills to the plane ride. I thought everything was fine until we had a really bad case-_

Catrine interrupted her- “ the O’Mally case?” The older woman didn't need a verbal response as a shiver passed through the girl's spine. She nodded her head. Catrine knew that was a really hard case for all of them but especially hard for Tianna to be captured and beaten until they were able to retrieve her after 3 days.

_I- um - anyways, I went to text my mom about it. I needed that comfort just to tell someone. It hit me in the middle of typing that it was no use._

_She was never going to get it_

  
_and she was never going to respond._

_I knew that even if it wasn't my mom I needed to talk to someone. So I signed up for therapy. I go not just for that though too. I was diagnosed with ADD and acute social anxiety at the age of 16. They had already told me I needed therapy in that whole doctor way but I didn't want to be that needed kid who complains about their life when there are people dying around the world._

_But when I snapped then I said Frick it! I'm broken too and I deserve to talk about it to someone. So I'm not only able to talk about my loss of my mother but also my day/week and how my attention to detail has increased or decreased from the week before._

Tianna stopped visibly shaking in the chair. Catrine got up from her desk chair and half ran and half jogged around her table to get her. She squatted down placing her hand on Tiana's arms sitting down in the chair next to her. 

“ what happened? Talk to me” Catherine soothed started to rub circles with her thumbs absentmindedly.

“ she died two weeks ago…” 

“ are you talking about the explosion case?” 

“ Yeah, while you guys were doing that I had to fill out forms saying that I wasn't going to get personal with the case. We were short-staffed that day so I couldn't op-out on a different case.” Tianna paused for air “ That's why I snapped at you at the crime scene when I was late.”

“ I’m so sorry I didn't know, I just thought you slept in, again” Catrine smiled a little trying to lighten the mood. Tianna smiled a little back to punch Catherine's arms lightly. 

“ hey! I’ve only been late a couple of times!” 

“ mmhmm,” Catherine says as her phone starts to ring she gets up to take it.

“ willows.”

-pause-

“ on my way, I’ll take Marlin with me”

Catherine sets her phone down and writes on a slip of paper before getting her kit from under her desk.

“ ready?” she says side steeping her desk as Tianna picks up her kit as well

“ Yeah, what's the case?”

“ oh it's a lot, we have a 10-72,10-71, and a 10-65” 

“ oh, dear lord..” Tianna says as they walk out of the room into a heavily filled graveyard shift. “ fork me…”

* * *

10-72: Knifing

10-71: shooting

10-65: missing person

* * *

Written By: ~~Tianna_Edits~~

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at the scene I was the first out of the van. I needed fresh air and something to do. It seemed like every time I’m alone with Catherine I had this overwhelming feeling to kiss her. 

Grabbing my kit from the back I slipped into the house paying attention not to ruin the evidence at the scene. 

There was a lot of blood. Putting my kit down I squatted next to the blood pool taking a sample and testing if it was actually blood. I then took another sample to give to trace. 

A creaking noise came from behind me. _Not again_ my hand slowly went to my gun at my side. I then spun around holding my gun up to whoever was behind. 

There wasn’t any scary monster waiting for me at the other end of the barrel but a terrified Catherine held her hands up in defense. Air-filled my lungs again as I put my gun back into my holster. 

“ Wow, there cowgirl!”

“ I'm sorry, I thought you were, YK” 

“ Oh! I’m sorry I'll try not to sneak next time. We should get back to work but we will talk more about this later.” Catherine says, smirking as she walks upstairs. _Fooooorrrrrkkk_

I went back to my kit preparing to fingerprint the rest of the downstairs when I heard a scream. Catherine has been a CSI for a long time so her screaming meant something was really bad. I ran upstairs taking them 3 or 4 at a time.

“ CATH! CATH! WHERE ARE YOU?” I screamed as I searched the rooms upstairs. I found her in the second room. She was on the floor holding her arm, blood seeping around her fingers. Her scared look now pointed towards the window. 

“ what happened!” I said quickly, taking my shirt off, pressing it to Catherine's wound. With my free hand, I pulled out my phone and called for an ambulance. Catherine started to shake a little. I wiped the olders hair out of her face, holding her close while the Ambulance came.

“ I came up here to case the scene. I opened the closet door and there was this man in there… he had a knife…” Catherine started to teeter off as her eyelids started to flutter. 

“ No NO! CATH stay with me!” I started to rock back and forth. “ WHAT IS TAKING THEM SO LONG”

“Tia-”

“NO!” Catherine's eyes shut.

“No no no. not now! I want to tell you how I feel! I want to take you on dates and go to the park with Lindsey. I want to talk to you about my day and come for you when I need strength. But I can't do that if you die!... You are my yellow.” I started to shake with sobs as the EMTs ran in. they picked her up checking for a pulse as Grissom pulled me off of her. I caved in to him, sobbing.

“ there's a pulse” I heard faintly, _she will make it._

* * *

A beeping sound fades in as I slowly open my eyes. I must have fallen asleep waiting for Cath to wake up. I look up to see a soft blue eye looking back at her. I launched off of the chair and ran to the side of the bed.

“ Cath! You’re awake!” I exclaimed, pushing some of Caths' hair away from her eyes.

“Yeah..” cath says weakly she then scoots over and pats the side of the bed. Take the cue I laid down next to the woman resting my head on her outstretched arm while wrapping my own arms around the other woman's waist to pull her close making sure not to hurt her. I started to fade back into sleep when Cath spoke.

“ I heard what you said.”

“ what?”- acting dumb

“ It was the one thing that I kept repeating over and over while everything around me was dark.” - Catherine turned so that she could see the younger woman's face.- “ I just want to know that you are sure about this. Lindsy is a part of the package deal. I don-

“ Cath, Cath, look at me,” I say pulling her face to mine. “ I want you and whatever comes along. You know I love Lindsy and I dream of taking her to the park or to the movies or just helping her with homework on the weekend.” 

“ Where did your shirt go?” 

“ what?” I say confused from the random subject change.

“ Where did your shirt go?”

“ oh, I used it to stop your bleeding so I had to throw it away.”  
“ Taking your shirt off for me any chance you get I see?”

“ I- I didn't even think of it that way…” all of a sudden getting self-conscious of my exposed stomach. I already hated my image. I didn't look good in photos and I always felt overweight. Now I'm here with Catherine showing off my more embarrassing features. Catherine took my hands from my sides and placed them on her own sides.

“ Stop overthinking about it T, I think you look great.” Cath says winking as I feel the heat rise on my cheeks. “ now go to sleep you've had enough stress today”

“ you sure? You need sleep to” I say worried about Cath getting enough sleep to heal property.

“ I will sleep too. Come here” Cath says as she pulls me into her chest as we both slide into sleep. 

* * *

It was three weeks later and nothing had progressed in our relationship. Two weeks ago Cath got discharged from the hospital, but I didn't rush it. So I waited a week then I got scared so Today I would be finally asking Catherine to go on a date with me.

No one could stop me from finishing this mission. I walked into Caths’ office closing the door behind.

“ Hey, Tianna wh-”

“ Hey, I need to ask you something,” I interrupted her. Nervousness shot through Catherine.

“ Did I do something wrong?” Cath whispered.

“ what?” The question caught me off guard, why would she think she did anything wrong. “ of course you didn’t do anything wrong! I was wondering If you wanted to go on a date with me.” Caths’ composure immediately changed from tense to ecstatic. She ran around her desk to engulf me in a hug.

“ I take that as a Yes?”

“ yes yes yes! Yes, thousand times yes!” cath said as she hung her arms around my neck looking into my eyes.

“ ok, this Saturday after work meets me in the break room,” I say, backing up, leaving the office without waiting for her answer.


End file.
